Lágrimas de Cristal
by FearTheFluff
Summary: CHAP3 UP Ni siquiera yo se lo que hago, es que no lo resisto. Ella no sabía nada, es tan ingenua e inocente, aunque haga cosas de otro tipo siempre será una pequeña niña por dentro.
1. The Game of Love

**Lágrimas de Cristal**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FearTheFluff¡Hola! Es el segundo Fic de Vandread que estás en español. Es un fic de las siguientes parejas: Barnette/Jura, Ezra/Rebecca, Dita/Hibiki…etc.…Pero más que nada Barnette/Jura. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. R&R ¡ONEGAI!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Game of Love**

"It's all in this game of love.  
It's all in the game of love.  
In the game of love.  
Roll me,  
Control me,  
Please hold me,  
A little of laughs,  
A little bit of pains,  
A little bit of this,  
A little bit of that."

_Michelle Branch_

Es extraño lo rápido que cambian las cosas, lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, y lo que ayer amabas, hoy detestas. No sé, en verdad, que siento. Jamás se dijo nada concreto sobre nosotras; todo era asumido; solo palabrería. Y las palabras al final se las llevó el viento. Se fue. Así de simple; se largó. Muy en el fondo sabía que yo la amaba más. Era tan bella, tan graciosa, tan adorable; y yo solo me derretía en sus manos; dejaba de ser la chica fuerte y mandona, porque ella estaba allí. Solo seguía órdenes que ella me diera. La amé tanto, y ahora la odio.

Aquella Navidad le compré un anillo. Lo había comprado en Ámpathos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pensé todo el año en que darle y opté por algo que al menos se acercara a su nivel de belleza. Ella me dio un beso. Y yo le pregunté si eso era todo. Me dijo al oído algo que me paralizó. Me dijo que no, que la otra mitad me la daría más en privado. Sentí como la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentraba en mi rostro. Me sonrojé intensamente. Ella rió, y depositó un beso en mis labios. Yo le respondí. Me moría por esa chica. Y aunque lo quiera negar, aún la amo.

Envidié siempre a Ezra, que tenía a la pequeña Khalu para probar el amor que ella y Rebecca sentían la una por la otra. Rebecca ama a Ezra con muchísima intensidad, mucho más de lo que Jura sería capaz de querer a alguien. Jura, dije su nombre. Ezra y su familia viven ahora en el nuevo mundo, pero yo me quedé en Meier. Sabía que se iba a la nueva Tierra me encontraría con Jura. Y aunque quería verla, abrazarla, besarla, perderme en sus caricias, dejarme llevar. Pero no. La había soportado mucho tiempo como para volver a ella como perro faldero. No se daba cuenta de que me hería, no se daba cuenta del daño que me estaba haciendo. Cuando perseguía Hibiki, cuando pasaba tiempo con él.

Un buen día recuerdo que le di una cachetada; cuando me decía su plan para que Hibiki tuviera un hijo con ella. Me miró indignada; por el golpe que le había dado. Luego de dos semanas me percaté de la fuerza que había puesto en ese golpe. Le pregunté porqué me hacía eso. Y me fui. Nunca supe si me entendió o no. Pero importa poco, me sentí mejor. Un día después ella se me acercó, me abrazó y me besó en la frente. "Te amo" fue lo que me dijo, en ese momento esas palabras eran tan bellas, pero ahora no les encuentro significado. Solo son eso: palabras, no son nada más.

Compartimos cuarto. Luego de la fusión del Ikazuchi con nuestra nave. Jura me dijo que mejor así. Estaría más tiempo conmigo, e incluso me dejo poner mis armas en exhibición, como sabía que tanto me gustaba hacer. Los recuerdos de ese cuarto los guardo celosa, en mi interior; son lo más maravilloso que tengo. Ni mi colección de armas era tan valiosa; digo era porque tuve que vender varias para poder comprar este apartamentucho de quinta, con lo mucho que está la propiedad ahora en Meir. Es imposible.

¿Recuerdos de mi infancia? No, esos los odió, yo crecí en las calles, sola; mi Orma abandonó a mi Fama, y mi Fama luego me abandonó a mí; creó que se suicidó. Yo tenía tres años, una maleta con mis cosas y estaba en zona más fea de todo Meir, la zona negra, le decía la gente del centro. Crecí aprendiendo a ser agresiva con la gente que se metiese conmigo y sumisa con la gente que me diera algo. Lo que sea, me servía.

Cuando tenía seis años conseguí mi primera arma; se la robé a una policía que había sido dejada inconsciente por una ladronas. Era un arma antigua, de la época de la tierra, modelo Storm PX4, calibre 40, una pistola semi-automática; no era la gran cosa. Pero me parecía genial. No la use hasta los ocho años. Que una chica se quería pasar de lista. Nunca supe si la maté. Salí corriendo muy rápido como para fijarme en eso.

Jura llegó luego; cuando yo ya tenía una colección muy grande de armas (En verdad solo mi Storm, una Colt, una Tomcat y una bellísima MP5 que robé de una tienda). Yo trabajaba limpiando un edificio. Una empresa, no se que era; pero la Orma de Jura iba muy seguido allí y me traía comida, mientras su Fama (mucho más parecida a Jura) le decía que no debería ir por ahí regalándole comida a las delincuentes. Debo admitir que la pinta que tenía era similar. Ropa rota negra, el cabello cortísimo (no tenía tiempo de andar cuidándome) siempre sucia, ojerosa, y con un arma en el cinturón; que trataba de disimular con mi polo; pero igual se veía.

Un día, a los trece vi a alguien diferente en el vehículo. Una joven un poco mayor que yo que se veía muy aburrida; mirando por la ventana. A penas la vi sentí que la amaba. Era imposible no hacerlo, de lejos se veía tan inocente, tan pura. La Orma de Jura se saludo como siempre lo hacía, y su Fama la miró extraño y Jura permaneció allí, sentada dentro del vehículo, sin mover un músculo. Su Orma le dijo que bajara. Ella obedeció de mala gana y las siguió dentro del edificio. Pero antes volteó y me miro fijamente; y me guiño un ojo. Luego volteó. Estaba enamorada.

Jura venía muy seguido, junto con su Orma. Pero su fama no venía; estaba muy feliz de ello. Cada día Jura se acercaba más a mí. Y un buen día yo le dije hola. Conversamos un rato le conté mi vida, desde que mi Fama me abandonó hasta ese momento. Ella me dijo que vivía en la zona rica; con su Orma y su Fama, quienes trabajaban como superintendentes generales de la planta de poder. Cada día me gustaba más. Por su cumpleaños no pude regalarle nada; pues mi pobreza era tanta como el hambre que sentía. Pero ella por mi cumpleaños me regaló un arma bellísima, que aún ahora atesoro, una Hi-Power Practical de nueve milímetros.

Un día, luego de un año de conocernos, Jura vino sola; con la chofer de su Orma. Me dijo que subiera y me llevó a lugares que jamás había visitado; al centro. Allí me llevó a varias tiendas y me compró un montón de cosas "Una chica linda como tú debe de verse bien" me dijo. Recuerdo que cuando llegamos unas chicas (que supuse serían compañeras de la escuela de Jura) se acercaron para saludarla. Yo solo acerté a esconderme detrás de ella. Me miraron; como si fuera la cosa más desagradable que hubiesen visto. Y yo me sentí casi tan mal como me siento ahora. Me preparaba para golpearlas cuando sucedió algo que no esperaba. Jura las miró, con una mirada espeluznante. "No la miren así" les dijo "¿Y que haces tú con esa?" le respondieron; yo me sentí como una cosa "No te atrevas a insultarla de esa manera; es mi chica y no dejaré que te metas con ella" Luego fuimos a comprar más cosas; y ella me llevó a un salón de embellecimiento. La verdad nunca me había preocupado por mi aspecto personal, en la zona negra era mejor verse mal.

Ni yo misma me reconocí cuando salimos, me veía muy diferente. Jura me dijo que me veía muy bien; y yo le creí. "Yo quiero que tu siempre seas fuerte; que seas ruda con los demás. No me gustó que dejaras que te hablaran así; esa no es mi Barnette. La única que te da órdenes de vez en cuando soy yo; porque eres mi chica" Me dijo Jura mientras caminábamos de regreso al vehículo. Yo dejé de caminar. "Jura…Es verdad, quiero decir, lo que dijiste…¿Es verdad?" Jura se acercó a mí "A menos de que no quieras que lo sea" Yo me sonrojé y Jura se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura "Jura yo…Te amo"…"Y yo a ti Barnette" Dicho eso me besó; y yo le correspondí.

Comenzamos a salir más seguido y poco tiempo después sucedió eso. Algo que cambiaría mi vida. Un día de lluvia llegó Jura corriendo. Me extraño verla así, pero no hubo tiempo para hacerle preguntas. La hice pasar al cuarto que me habían dado en el edificio. La senté en mi cama y le pregunté que le pasaba. Me dijo que habían asesinado a su Orma y su Fama se había vuelto loca. "No quiero volver Barnette, quiero estar contigo" Yo la abracé y le dije que se calmara

-"Hay que irnos"

-"¿Irnos¿A dónde?"

-"No lo sé, donde podamos estar juntas. Sabes que mi Fama te odia y no me dejará verte ahora que no esta mi Orma para ayudarme"

-"Tienes razón"

-"Vamos lejos, muy lejos; donde nadie sepa quienes somos"

-"Y ¿De qué viviremos?"

-"Mi Orma no se fue dejándome con las manos vacías"

Y nos fuimos. Emprendimos un viaje impresionante por Meier. Conocimos muchos lugares y a mucha gente. Siempre cargando miles de maletas porque Jura tenía demasiada ropa. Pero no importaba que tuviera que llevar tres maletas suyas, porque la amaba. Un día no encontramos con la capitana, nos dijo su plan de viajar, de formar una flota pirata. Y aceptamos. Bueno, Jura aceptó por las dos.

Ahora que ella no esta me siento sola. Pero a la vez siento que fue lo mejor; que al final de cuentas ella no me quiere tanto como yo a ella. Que tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir si Jura. Sola de nuevo, como al principio de todo. Suena el timbre, deben de ser los de la luz de nuevo.

-"Ya les dije que voy a pagar el próximo mes" – grito

-"Soy yo Barnette"

…¿Jura?

TO BE CONTINUED…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FearTheFluff: Y se terminó el primer capítulo. Por favor díganme lo que desean pero dejen Review por favor. Y estoy muy poco de acuerdo con la gente que dice que Jura y Barnette son solo amigas. El capítulo 10 (White Love) es más que obvio que son más que amigas (Después de todo es lo normal en Meier). Barnette le pone el anillo a Jura y Jura besa el cuello de Barnette…Y si no son pareja… ¿Por qué Pai les tomaría foto?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Whispers

**Lágrimas de Cristal**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FearTheFluff: He aquí el Segundo capítulo. Me demoré más de lo que pensaba, pero bueno, así tuve más REVIEWS (Amo los reviews). Ahora los infaltables agradecimientos:**

**Ezequielhl: Comparto tu opinión en un 1000. Y te agradezco mucho tu comentario. ¿Profundo? Creo que es algo cercano a eso…**

**Piewolvesandsuch: ¿Insultándome? No, no te preocupes. Comparto tu dolor…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Viva Barnette/Jura! (Insulting me? No, don't worry. I share your pain…! Hurray for  
Barnette/Jura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**-ivekag-: ¿Echarle ganas? ¡Ok!**

**Gabe Logan: Y por poner un fic más de Vandread ya se multiplican. ¡Hurra por nosotros!**

**Julian Manes: SI no son pareja deberían serlo… De acuerdo contigo…Pero estoy segura de que lo son…Es evidente…**

**LR-CHAN: Empezar a saltar junto con LR-CHAN Gracias por tu comentario... Jeje…Ya actualicé…**

**Zeratul: Gracias por el comentario pero… soy EXPERTA (Énfasis en la "A") en estas cosas… Se que mi Nick confunde pero bueno… ¡Arigato!**

**Progenie Tiamat: ¿Sutil…? Supongo que se le puede llamar así… Jeje…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whisper**

""I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know  
that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears   
I can stop the pain if I will it all away"

_Evanescence_

Como pude ser tan estúpida. Todo el tiempo me la pasé buscando a la persona ideal para tener un bebé. Sin darme cuanta de que el amor de mi vida se escapaba entre mis dedos. Mi Barnette; ¿Serás capaz de perdonar todo lo que te hice? Hace más de un año que me fui. Tanto tiempo me dio darme cuenta de las cosas ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota?

Mi poca atención no me permitió darme cuenta de que la nueva Tierra estaba tan lejos de Meier…Tan lejos… Seis meses de viaje…Seis meses…Mi idea era irme una semana allí y encontrar un chico ideal para tener un bebé, luego volver con mi Barnette. ¿Que estupidez no? Como podía esperar que al volver ella me recibiera. Ahora me doy cuenta de cada estupidez que he cometido en mi vida. Quería que fuera una sorpresa…Que viera que pude ser la primera mujer en tener un bebé con un hombre. Mi primera sorpresa me la tomé al llegar…Allí estaban Dita y Hibiki… Tomados de las manos caminando juntos. Pensé en acercarme…Pero no…

-"Oye… ¿Cuando es que…?"  
-"Cálmate Alienígena. El doctor le dijo a Dita que todavía falta tiempo"  
-"No me llames Alienígena"  
-"Entonces tu llama a Dita por su nombre Hibiki"  
-"Dita…-"  
-"¿Si?"   
-"¿Cómo se va a llamar?"  
-"Cómo tú quieras"

Se sonríen se abrazan y Hibiki besa a Dita. Estuve demasiado tarde para ser a primera. Soy una idiota… Creo que no puedo insultarme lo suficiente como para merecer el perdón de Barnette. ¿Cómo pude lastimar tanto a una persona tan maravillosa como ella? Soy tan tonta. Y ahora regreso a Meir, para buscar a Barnette… Pero no se donde buscarla. ¿Dónde estás amor? ¿Quién estará cuidando de ti ahora? ¿Quién te dirá cosas bellas al oído? ¿Quién estará ocupando el lugar que nunca debí dejar?

Estoy llegando a Meir, luego de seis meses de viaje. Decidí regresar porque me di cuenta de que nunca me debí haber ido. Al menos no sin ella. Un día, luego de ver a Dita y a Hibiki, estaba caminado las calles de la Nueva Tierra cuando ví una tienda enorme de armas clásicas. "Mira Barnette…" dije volteando. Naturalmente ella no estaba allí, pero me di cuenta de que debió haberlo estado. Así fue que decidí volver.

Ahora recuerdo que, luego de huir de mi casa fui a ver a Barnette. Ella vino conmigo en mi viaje de huída. Mi Fama enloqueció luego de que asesinaron a mi Orma. Ahora la comprendo… Como se siente perder lo que más amas en todo el mundo… Y sentir que no puedes recuperarla. Aunque aún tengo esperanzas de que ella me perdone. No sé como me ha soportado tanto tiempo. Yo me hubiera mandado a volar hace ya muchos años.

Yo dije que sí. Cuando la Jefa nos vio en aquel bar y nos contó de su idea de formar una flota pirata. Barnette dijo que si yo iba ella también. No sé que nos vio esa noche. Y empiezo a creer que más que nada quería que Barnette se le uniera. Con la pinta de ruda que tiene y su pistola en el cinturón. Yo era muy distinta a lo que se conoce como pirata. Y aún lo soy. Estábamos en el bar, esperando a Zoe. Zoe era una chica que había sido amiga de Barnette. Yo la aborrecía, pero era amiga de Barnette (En verdad estaba enamorada de ella, por eso no podía dejar que le acercara mucho).

-"Barnette… ¿Eres tú?"

-"¿Zoe?"

-"Eres tú; ¡Yoro¡" (Esa es una expresión que ella usaba para referirse…Bueno a todo…)

-"Hola Zoe hace tanto que no te veía…"

-"Te ves diferente… ¿Quién es ella?"

-"¡Ah! Este… Zoe ella es Jura, Jura ella es Zoe"

Zoe era de estatura media, ojos ámbar y cabello negro. Siempre vestía de tal manera que la gente se cambiaba de lado de la acera con tal de no cruzarse con ella. Realmente la detestaba. Comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo con nosotras. Y pasamos mucho tiempo en esa ciudad, más del que planeamos originalmente. Esa noche cuando Zoe llegó, Barnette le dijo todo; yo que pensé que sería nuestra oportunidad para huir…

-"Hola Barnette, Hola Zorra" (Era esa la afectiva forma en la que me llamaba Zoe, al principio Barnette le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero eventualmente todas nos acostumbramos a que lo hiciera…Aunque me molestaba mucho…)

-"Hola Zoe"

-"Hola Perra" (Y así le respondía yo… Con la pinta que tenía debía estar acostumbrada de que la llamaran así…)

-"¿Algo nuevo?"

-"No nad…"

-"Vino una mujer anciana, Magno Vivian, a ofrecernos que nos uniéramos a su tropa de piratas"

-"¿Yoro?

-"Le dije que sí… Yo y Barnette"

-"Y cuando se van Zorra"

-"Mañana Perra"

-"Yo… ¡Ro!"

-"Bueno, hay que pedir algo de tomar ¿No? (Barnette con su adicción a la bebida…Ay Barnette…) Lana lo de siempre"

-"A la orden Ama" (La Bartender… Conocida nuestra…Buena persona)

Barnette tomó de más (Y con la resistencia que tiene, para que se emborrache son como diez tequilas) Tuve que llevarla prácticamente cargada al Hotel. Al día siguiente estaba con resaca, pero de todas maneras fuimos a ver a la Jefa. Zoe no fue a despedirse de Barnette, eso me alegró, aunque me pareció extraño. Me asignaron como piloto Dread y a mi Barnette como auxiliar. Con lo amargada que era no se como planeaban hacer que sonriera todo el tiempo. Gasco-san la molestaba todo el tiempo.

-"Sonríe Barnette"

-"Argh… Aléjate"

Y luego empujaba a Gasco-san e iba a su cuarto. Queríamos compartir cuarto, pero como ella era de un ala y yo de la otra. Mientras ella peleaba con Gasco-San yo me daba de cabezazos con Varoa. Esa mujer no puede ser mas terca. Si le digo que no lo voy a hacer no lo voy a hacer. Barnette fue transferida al escuadrón Dread luego de golpear a una de las chicas del Registro. La clásica "Sonríe Barnette". Golpe. Golpe. Gritos. Llegué justo a tiempo para detenerla. Tuve que sujetarla por la espalda.

-"¡No quiero sonreír, porque no soy feliz! ¡Si soy feliz, luego me harán entristecer! ¡Si rió, tendré que llorar! La única persona que puede ver mi sonrisa es Jura y nadie más…Porque se que ella no me traicionará…" Gritó, y luego salió corriendo, yo detrás de ella.

Me dijo que estaba harta y me dijo todo lo que no me había dicho todos estos años. Que sentía que no encajaba conmigo, que éramos muy diferentes, que era su culpa, que todo era su culpa. La besé, para callar sus gritos. Cuando me di cuenta media tripulación nos estaba mirando, no me importo, la abracé. Besé su cabeza, acaricié su cabello. La jefa nos miraba atentamente. Rebeka extraño. Varoa extraño. El resto de la tripulación nos miraba, solo eso…

-"Jura, Barnette vengan conmigo"

-"Si"

-"¿Para que?" (Barnette, nos metiste en un buen lío…)

-"No le hables así a la Jefa"

-"Buzam, tranquila, tengo que decirles algo"

Pasaron a Barnette al equipo Dread. Sin explicaciones. Aprendió rápido. Muy rápido. Y no hubo mas peleas con nadie más. No sabría decir en que momento me convertí en una maldita traidora. Pero en cierto punto deje de tratar bien a Barnette. La confianza da asco… Siempre le gustó cocinar, decía que hacía eso todo el tiempo y solo le quedaba perfeccionarlo. Me encanta cualquier cosas que ella cocine. No hay nada más deliciosa sobre la faz de Meir. Nada. Y no se porque ahora me doy cuenta de todo eso… Ya llegamos…

-"Disculpe busco la dirección de una persona, hay alguna manera de localizarla"- pregunto a una señorita del puerto.

-"Dígame los datos…Nombre"

-"Barnette Orangello"

-"Edad"

-"19"

-"Fecha de Nacimiento"

-"29, de Febrero…"

-"Del año… tres mil….menos….más…entre….Listo"

-"¿Esta buscando?"

-"Listo, aquí esta"

Lo imprime en un papel y me lo da. Ya sé donde estas. Le pago por la información. A fin de cuentas no se de donde la sacó ni si es legal. Pero ya le pague por el favor. Inhala. Exhala. Barnette está viviendo en… la Zona negra… ¿Por qué volvería allí? … Bueno, bueno... Allí voy…

-"Taxi"

-"¿A dónde?

-"A esta dirección"

-"Lo siento yo no voy a esa zona"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"No lo sabe… Allí ha habido diez homicidios en los últimos meses"

-"Diez homi…"

Comienzo a correr… Barnette, solo espero que estés bien… Corriendo no voy a llegar a ningún lado, Taxi de nuevo; este si me llevará; que suerte… Es aquí…Gracias, Cuanto es… Aquí tiene…

Barnette está allí adentro, tras esta puerta gastada está Barnette pero… Será la misma de antes… No lo se…Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…

Toco la puerta…

-"Ya les dije que voy a pagar el próximo mes" – Es su voz…

-"Soy yo Barnette"

…Ella está bien… Que alivio…

TO BE CONTINUED

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FearTheFluff: ¿Qué tal eh? Creo que está un poco rayado pero a mí me gusta… Especialmente porque ya terminé de contra mi versión de la que pasó en el pasado de Barnette y Jura. Siguiente capítulo…La conversación de Jura y Barnette… Al fin… De que hablaran… Que pasará… Ni yo lo tengo muy claro… Pero bueno… REVIEWS por favor… Que son los que me animan a escribir…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**10000000000 ORIGINAL**_

_**100000000000000 FEARTHEFLUFF**_

_**REVIEWS! ONEGAI!**_


	3. Once More

**Lágrimas de Cristal**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FearTheFluff: Aquí lo tienen, el tercer y ÚLTIMO capítulo, pero no se preocupen amigos lectores; no me iré del mapa, estoy trabajando en un fic…un poco larga de Ezra y Rebeka (Si les parece la idea, díganmelo en un Review por favor. Gracias y disfruten… Pero antes…. AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Ezequielhl: Amigo... Gracias por dejarme reviews, leí tus historias y son de un 10/10. Saltar las partes aburridas…Jeje es que a veces me dejo llevar por la historia y divago un poco. No se si este capítulo es lo que tú (o todo el resto de los que lo leyeron) esperaban, pero es lo que hice y si no te gusta dímelo y lo hago hasta que quede bien. Porque a fin de al cabo es la opinión de los lectores lo que me da ganas de escribir. Sigue leyendo y escribiendo, que las dos cosas las haces muy bien.**

**We love roy: ... ¿Énfasis? Espero realmente haberle puesto más de eso a este capítulo… **

**Julian manes: …Mmm… la continuación… ¡Hurra! **

**Alexander – Godslayer: Jeje, te guardaste las ganas de leer el segundo capítulo para dejarme un Review que me hace tan feliz… GRACIAS… Muchas gracias, los reviews son lo que le dan alegría al escribir fanfiction, es saber que no solo a ti te gustan tus historias. **

**Progenie Tiamat: Aquí va lo bueno, depende si lo considera así la audiencia…**

**Piewolvesandsuch: Atar cabos sueltos es mí especialidad… Te agrada Zoe en verdad… ¿Quién lo diría? (Tie loose ende is what I do best… You really like Zoe… Who could tell?)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Once More**

Once more to be with you dear

just for tonight to hold you tight

Once more I'd give a fortune

if I could see you once more

Forget the past

this hurt can't last

so I don't want it to keep us apart

Your love I crave

I'll be your slave

if you'll just give me all of your heart

Once more to be with you...  
Once more to be with you...

_Hank Locklin_

-"¿Para qué has venido?"

-"Para hablar, por favor Barnette, ábreme la puerta."

**¿Debo abrirle la puerta? Jura… ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme luego de un año de haberte ido? ¿Buscas que te perdone y caiga en tus brazos? Pues no. No me rendiré tan fácil a ti… No es más que una mentira… Ya no tiene a donde ir y viene a mí… Pero… ¿Por qué? **

_Barnette no me abre la puerta… Supongo que era demasiado esperar que me perdonara después de todo lo que debe de haber sufrido por mi culpa. Oh Barnette, soy una tonta…Por favor abre la puerta… Necesito verte, abrazarte, besarte, quiero que me ames como me amabas antes, que me comprendas… Tanto tiempo lejos de ti…No puedo esperar para verte otra vez… Por favor abre la maldita puerta…_

-"Voy"

**No sé porque pero deseo verla, quiero tenerla cerca… Pero… No quiero caer en su juego… ¿Realmente me quiso alguna vez? ¿O todo el tiempo me usó? No me gusta pensar que fui solo su juguete… No me gusta pensar que cuando decía que me amaba estaba mintiendo… No puede ser Jura ¿Mereces mi confianza nuevamente?... **

_Barnette, mi Barnette, te siento cerca, cerca de mí… Que debo decirle… ¿Debo arrodillarme y pedir su perdón? … No puedo culparla si no desea verme…_

**Jura… Tu voz… ha cambiado…**

**-"**Hola"

-"Hola"

**La mujer que veo en frente mío es Jura de eso no hay duda alguna pero, se ve distinta. El brillo en sus ojos ha desaparecido y su piel tersa y hermosa se ve descuidada. Su cabello, su hermoso cabello rubio se ve enredado y descolorido ¿Jura…Qué te ha pasado?**

_¿Es esa Barnette? No se parece a mi Barnette. Está pálido, ojerosa, cansada, se ve enferma ¿Hace cuanto que está así? No ha habido nadie que la cuide; olvidaba que ella no tiene familia en Meier… Ha bajado de peso, ya no se ve fuerte como antes. Ha perdido las ganas… Y está vestida de negro… Un polo negro muy largo… ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no estuve? ¿Te hice tanta falta como tú a mí?_

-"Pasa"

**Jura está adentro, y mira todo atentamente. Probablemente esté aterrada. Este lugar es horrible. La vista, la distribución, como lo tengo organizado… Supongo que la forma en la que me veo es igual o peor a la de cómo se ve mi departamento… **

_Barnette… ¿Es aquí donde has estado viviendo? Este lugar se me hace… familiar… _

-"Toma asiento"

_Suena seria como si no nos conociéramos desde hace cinco años… e incluso más que eso… Desde este sillón todo se ve más sombrío. La falta de luz es aterradora._

**Me paro al lado del sillón… ¿No se ha dado cuenta?**

-"Este es… (**Jura me mira directamente, pero yo evado su mirada) **el apartamento en donde vivía antes… Si no te has dado cuenta este es…"

-"El edificio en donde… Todo comenzó… Aquí fue que yo… vine a ti y huimos…"

-"La empresa quebró… y este sitio le pertenece al banco… y a mí, al menos esta parte… Me costó menos que otro sitio, pero aún bastante… Vendí mi MP5…"

-"Pero tu amabas esa arma…"

-"Era ella o morir en la calle"

**Silencio…**

_No sé que decir…tiene toda la razón…_

-"¿Por qué… regresaste aquí?"

-"No lo sé… ha sido lo más cercano a un hogar que tuve aquí…"

-"…"

-"¿Por qué volviste?"

-"… Tenía que verte…"

-"¿Para qué? ¿Para hacerme sufrir?"

-"¡Nada de eso! Yo viene porque… te necesito Barnette"

**¿Me necesita? Entonces… ¿Por qué se fue?**

…_Soy idiota… Decirle eso luego de que la abandoné… _

-"No se que decirte Jura… Lo que dices no tiene sentido"

-"Yo no quería irme tanto tiempo… Mi idea era una semana…"

-"¿Una semana? Pero… El viaje dura…"

-"Seis meses… Pero yo no lo sabía…"

-"De todas maneras te ibas a ir sin decirme nada…"

-"Lo sé… Mi idea era… Conocer a un hombre… Y quedar embarazada de él… Luego volver a ti… ¿Qué tonta no? ¿Cómo podía esperar que me recibieras?"

-"Sabes Jura… Si hubieras vuelto en una semana…lo más probable es que sí te hubiera recibido… E incluso habría criado a la criatura… Como si fuera nuestra…"

**Nuevamente Jura no sabe que decir… Ni yo tampoco…**

_¿Lo hubiera hecho? Barnette… ¿Cómo pude dejarte?_

-"Tenía la idea… De ser la primera en quedar embarazada de un hombre… Pero… al llegar… Vi a Dita y a Hibiki… Ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo…"

-"¿Dita y Hibiki?... Ya me lo esperaba"

-"Y me di cuenta de que… era a ti a quien necesitaba…"

-"Estas sola ahora… Y estarás sola siempre"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Eso fue lo que me dijo mi Fama, cuando me abandonó…Sabes…Yo tenía tres años… Y aún lo recuerdo"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te abandonó siendo tan pequeña?"

_Sabía a la perfección que su Fama la había abandonado… Pero no sabía la edad que ella tenía en ese entonces… La miro directamente… Y como ha estado haciendo todo el tiempo evade mi mirada… Esta mirando al techo…_

-"Le recordaba a mi Orma… Ella se fue sabes… dos días antes de que ella me dejara a mí… Me condenó a la soledad… Porque mi Orma merecía estar sola…"

_Barnette está llorando, puedo ver como las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas… Me pongo de pie y, aunque ella se resiste al comienzo logro abrazarla… Está temblando…_

**Jura me ha abrazado… No quiero que lo haga, trato de escapar… Pero me siento débil…Además, en el fondo yo también quiero abrazarla…**

**-"**Cuando ocupaste el lugar de Gasco-san, cambiaste mucho, y ya no estabas siempre conmigo. Intentaste demasiado cubrir el espacio que ella dejó… Dejaste de ser… La misma de antes…"

-"Lo mismo te sucedió a ti (Barnette se suelta del abrazo de Jura y le da la espalda), luego de un tiempo como piratas comenzaste a coquetear con cualquier chica… Lo único que yo podía hacer era… No se si deba decírtelo…"

-"¿Qué hacías?"

-"Lo supuse… No te dabas cuenta. Siempre que tu coqueteabas con alguien yo me paraba a tu lado y… les apuntaba con un arma…."

"¿QUÉ?"

"Jaja… Es que tu eres solo para mí…"

_Debajo de todo ella es la misma Barnette de siempre… La Barnette de la que me enamoré..._

-Entonces... ¿Me perdonas ?...

-No lo sé...

-Por favor Barnette, perdóname, te lo ruego- Jura se puso de rodillas enfrente de Barnette, y por primera ves en toda la noche ella la miró a los ojos. La mirada de Barnette había perdido esa fuerza que tuvo siempre. Y eso era preocupante.

-Ven conmigo a la nueva tierra. Barnette, por favor.

-Me lo prometiste… Que estaríamos juntas por siempre… y no cumpliste con lo dicho

-Me retracto, no te pido que me perdones, solo que me des otra oportunidad.

-…

-Dejaré que tus acciones hablen por sí mismas…

_Me pongo de pie, y si dejar de ver sus ojos la beso. Cuando siento que me toma por la cintura coloco mis manos en su cuello. Me está correspondiendo._

**Ni siquiera yo se lo que hago, es que no lo resisto. Ella no sabía nada, es tan ingenua e inocente, aunque haga cosas de otro tipo siempre será una pequeña niña por dentro.**

Jura tendió a Barnette sobre el sillón, sin dejar de besarla y poco a poco fue quitándole ese incómodo polo negro. Debajo tenía un top negro y eventualmente ese, y casi todo el resto de sus ropas, fueron a dar al piso. Barnette rió un poco y jaló una palanca, lo que hizo que el incómodo sillón se transformase en una cama.

-Una sola habitación- dijeron a la vez, luego empezaron a reír, para luego volver a sus caricias. Jura comienza a besar a Barnette en el cuello, mientras sus manos recorren su cuerpo lenta y seductoramente. En cuanto llega su ombligo la mira a los ojos, Barnette se rió ligeramente.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez

_No, no lo es…_

**Pero aún se siente así de bien…**

Barnette se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las caricias que le estaba dando su compañera. Jura comenzó a acelerar y Barnette dejo escapar un grito de placer, que le hizo saber a la rubia que había terminado.

-¿Estas cansada?

-No lo suficiente como para no devolverte el favor…- dijo pícaramente mientras cambiaba de posiciones con Jura y repetía la acción que ella realizó momentos antes; llegando al mismo resultado. Ahora sí agotadas se echaron una al lado de la otra, mientras se cubrían con las mantas y se abrazaban por debajo de su calor.

-¿Me perdonaste?

-No, solo te di otra oportunidad.

-…

THE END

**FearTheFluff: ...No sirvo para escribir fics... me demoré tanto en escribir este capítulo y no me salió tan bueno como esperaba. Si lo desean pueden decirme que soy una basura, no me ofenderé… Pero si les gusto mejor, a ver si me suben los ánimos gente… Gracias por leer. REVIEWS ONEGAI!**

PD: MI plan es hacer un fic tipo "Vandread The Third Stage" usando el pasado dichoso de mis queridas amigas y al personaje de Zoe… que solo le agrada a Piewolvesandsuch… pero en fin…


End file.
